Innocent Lust
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: An unfortunate Uchiha has new neighbors, and they forced him out of his room. For the next three nights, he must sleep in Kabuto's quarters. What happens when Sasuke witnesses one of Kabuto's more intimate moments? KabuSasu. Kinda fluffy.


**Innocent Lust**

_Night one_

Aki-chan!! I present you your birthday present. (it's a little late. Forgiven right?) And guess what there's more!! That's right! You're birthday present is multichaptered to make up for it being late plus I just luff ya that much! This means 3 chapters meant for you!! lol

Anyway, this was intentionally meant to be a hot KabuSasu thing, but somehow it turned into a fluff. When you read you'll see what I mean. lol.

Warning: KabuSasu yaoi. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: ECCC does not own any Naruto nor any Naruto related subjects. Kishimoto-sensei owns them.

* * *

"Geeze," Sasuke mumbled. "I don't see why I have to sleep in your room."

"Oh, shut-up…you either sleep here until your room is cleared out or you sleep in the hallway…" Kabuto said. The medic was quite tired, and he wasn't in the mood to listen to the Uchiha's complaining. "Be thankful. Would you rather share a room with me, or would you rather share one with Orochimaru-sama?" The medic finished, smirking at the younger boy.

Sasuke gave his fellow sound nin a disgusted look and replied, "I'd rather have neither…" Kabuto shot him glare, and the Uchiha continued. "Alright, alright…just leave me alone; I'm tired." Sasuke pulled the blankets up to his chin and nestled himself into the sheets, turning away from Kabuto's side of the queen sized bed. The younger nin couldn't stand sleeping in such an unfamiliar bed. The smell of the older teen was all over the place, although it wasn't bad, Sasuke just didn't like having to sleep somewhere so strange to him. He was grateful for its size, however, because it meant that the two didn't have to get too close.

Kabuto, on the other hand, didn't really mind. It was only temporary, three nights at the most. As long as Orochimaru was happy and free from Sasuke's complaining then Kabuto would do anything. Really the only reason Sasuke had to stay in the medic's room is because a population of cockroaches decided to take up residence in the room next to Sasuke's, meaning that they were also invading the younger nin's space. Thus, the rooms have to be gassed with insecticide, and, until then, Sasuke had to stay in Kabuto's room.

The medic stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and settled himself on the opposite side of the bed. With one arm under the pillow, and the other wrapped around the edge, Kabuto quickly fell asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke moaned as the medic's warm, slender fingers traveled across his chest, down every ridge of his ribs, and every muscle of his stomach.

"Kabuto…" Sasuke moaned breathily. "Oh…Kabuto…d-don't stop…Kabuto!"

Said medic groaned…

in his sleep, and he woke up the younger nin who was laying next to him, considerably closer to Kabuto than he had been when he first fell asleep.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the medic curiously.

_What the..?_ Sasuke thought as he opened the other eye.

The medic must have been having one hell of a wet dream, and just watching him squirming in pleasure, moaning and arching desperately for a ninja who was currently beside him, oh it just turned Sasuke on. The Sharingan nin had no idea what was wrong with him; he had never felt this way before, and especially for another male. It was like a fire started in his body, spreading throughout his torso before continuing to burn lower, settling and focusing its energy between the Uchiha's legs, and Sasuke found himself wanting to touch Kabuto. He found himself wanting to be with that beautiful medic nin, wanting to be the cause of such an exciting display of raw lust. Yet, in the back of his mind, he wondered why the medic would have a dream about him in the first place; however, as stated, that thought was in the back of his mind, the main back, and he only thought about it for a split second.

The younger ninja was captivated, his eyes staring, devouring, the way Kabuto's body was reacting, how that thin sheet of sweat had broke out over the medic's pale chest, which was completely visible because the medic's undershirt had been pulled up as a result of his writhering.

"Sa..Sasuke…." Kabuto breathed. It was almost a whisper.

Sasuke's sensitive ears heard.

_The hell..? He really is dreaming about me…_

"Sasuke…oh…" the medic whimpered again.

The Sharingan nin watched, swallowing hard when Kabuto arched his back, though it was slight, and spread his legs a little farther apart. Sasuke was sure that with as hard as he was, it couldn't possibly be healthy for him. What aroused him further is the fact that knowing Kabuto was putting on this erotic display because of him, whether intentional or not.

Sasuke's need and lust took over his body, and, cautiously, he inched over to the older ninja for a "closer inspection." The blankets had pooled around Kabuto's waist, but Sasuke could still clearly see the way the sheets had tented down there. Ever so slowly, the Uchiha reached out a hand and laid it gently on the medic's heated chest.

"Sasuke…" Kabuto whimpered, and said ninja froze. Sasuke cast a quick glance upwards to the medic's face.

_Shoo…still asleep…_ Sasuke sighed mentally before turning his attention back to the hand on the older ninja's chest. He slowly trailed his hand down Kabuto's chest to his stomach, feeling every crest and every angle of bone and sinew. Every brush of his fingers created a little spark that journeyed through the Uchiha's body, tempting, exciting, making the Sharingan nin want more.

Said nin swallowed an invisible lump in his throat as his hand continued to investigate; his face had fell ever closer to Kabuto's, and Sasuke was to the point that he was afraid to breath for he might wake up this sleeping beauty. The slightly calloused fingertips marveled at the medic's surprisingly smooth stomach. With as much strength as Sasuke knew Kabuto possessed, he would have thought that Kabuto had a six-pack going on underneath his endless layers of clothing; however, Sasuke could just barely make out the crease of his abs. Kabuto was soft and even; his body was exactly the opposite of Sasuke's own.

The Uchiha swallowed again and let out a huff of hot breath. The cinnamon air fell over the medic's face, but Kabuto didn't stir in the slightest. The younger nin sighed mentally and focused on his exploration, dare he go lower?

Sasuke took his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled slightly.

"Sas…Sasuke…" Kabuto whispered, his lips parted and his breathing picked up.

Sasuke's eyes watching the medic intently, raking them over every physical feature Kabuto possessed. The younger boy withdrew his hand.

_I really shouldn't do this…what on Earth would Kabuto think of me if he would wake up and see me feeling all over him…I should just stop._ Sasuke decided finally, but he couldn't force himself to look away. _Okay Uchiha, Kabuto may be dreaming about you, he may be…absolutely…hot, sexy, delicious, and Oh My God, shut up!!_ Sasuke shook his head and looked back down at Kabuto; he started to nibble his lip again as the medic turned his head to the side, revealing the pale column that was his throat.

_Get a grip Sasuke…it's just the stupid medic…_Sasuke thought eyeing Kabuto's throat.

Sasuke licked his lips as his head dipped lower, his lips coming closer to the silver-haired ninja's skin. Then, ever so slightly, his lips graced the medic's neck, and Sasuke sucked in a breath looking to Kabuto's face for any signals that he might be waking. So far, there were none.

Then Sasuke's eyelids drooped as his lips came in full contact with Kabuto's throat. The Uchiha kissed him softly before he began to suckle the spot he had just kissed. The silver-haired nin tasted so good, and Sasuke's kisses grew heated as his lips traveled over the medic's sweet, yet slightly salty, skin.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was on top of Kabuto, pushing up the medic's shirt and kissing, licking, nibbling all over the medic's smooth chest. The medic's slender thighs were trapped between Sasuke's own. The younger boy moaned and whimpered when he'd lean back and feel the medic's pulsing heat against him. Sasuke couldn't control himself as he rocked his hips and trailed the kisses lower down to Kabuto's tapered waist.

"Sasuke…!" Kabuto moaned, arching his back slightly.

Said ninja was lost in the lust. Kabuto's scent flooded his senses; his taste filled his mouth; the heat that radiated from the older boy was absolutely maddening, and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Kabuto…needed Kabuto to take him! If not that than at least do something to him. Sasuke was so tempted to wake the medic; although he was unsure of how the other would react, and Sasuke didn't want this feeling to stop. He threw his head back and moaned once more, continuing to grind down on Kabuto's hips.

"Kabuto…!" Sasuke breathed. _More…more…_

Once he had stilled himself and regained a little bit of control, Sasuke glanced down at Kabuto, admiring his beautiful face. A dark red blush had broke out across his cheeks; his shining silver bangs were clinging tenderly to his damp skin; his lips, parted just enough for him to draw short quivering breaths. Oh, if Sasuke only knew how the medic felt. He wanted to know if Kabuto was enjoying this as much as he was, and not just because of the dream. Leaning forward, Sasuke claimed Kabuto's lips in a gentle kiss. _Kabuto…please wake up…I need this…I need you to help me…help me take this farther…Oh Kabuto…_

And, as if Kabuto could hear his young companion's thoughts, his eyes slowly opened. At first he was a little surprised, and slightly embarrassed that Sasuke had seem him act in such a manner, but if Kabuto was rewarded this kind of attention from the Uchiha, then he really didn't mind. He slowly raised a hand and placed it softly on the back of Sasuke's head, slipping his fingers smoothly through the raven black locks, and deepening the kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Had Kabuto really been awake all this time? Or did he just wake up?_ The Uchiha didn't know, all he knew was that Kabuto was returning the kiss, which meant that he was okay with this…didn't it? Sasuke felt something warm and wet on his lips; he immediately complied. The younger nin's eye's fluttered shut as Kabuto's tongue slid slickly into his orifice, stroking every inch of the hot cavern, twining sweetly with Sasuke's answering tongue. He felt Kabuto shift, and Sasuke soon found himself on his back with Kabuto placing chaste, love-rich kisses all over his face.

"Kabuto…" Sasuke breathed. "Oh, K-Kabuto…"

When the older boy pulled away, he looked sweetly down at Sasuke. The Uchiha was lost in those onyx orbs, those soft, warm eyes that could be so expressive when Kabuto chose them to be. Those eyes were now looking adoringly down at Sasuke, causing him to flush a thousand shades of pink.

"Kabuto…I-I couldn't control myself…" Sasuke scrambled to explain, however, said medic only placed a finger to Sasuke's kiss-swollen lips.

"Shhh." Kabuto hushed, smiling even more sweetly. "It's alright…no need to explain. I can see it in your eyes…it's such an innocent lust, it's almost cute…"

_Thank Kami…he's not mad…_ Sasuke though, sighing mentally, as he felt Kabuto gather him into his arms. Those long slender arms wrapped tightly around his torso, bringing the Uchiha closer.

"Kabuto…?" Sasuke questioned as he was pressed against the medic's warm chest.

Kabuto replied, with a slight smile on his face. "Just rest, Sasuke-kun…you sound so tired…"

Kabuto was right; Sasuke was tired. It was probably three in the morning, and the Uchiha would have to get up in a few hours to train-he needed his rest. Sasuke felt his lust dwindle and his body's physiology return to normal. The medic's sudden sweetness was unexpected, of course Sasuke's want to be with Kabuto in such heated passion still lingered, but with as gentle and soft as the medic was being Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to continue his earlier actions. Besides, lying in Kabuto's arms was just as wonderful.

Sasuke's eyes began to close; ever so slowly the long lashes came together and Sasuke began to drift off. When this day began he never imagined that it would end like this; the pair's relationship had definitely taken an unexpected turn. Sasuke would never have guessed…

The last thing he heard was the medic's warm voice, whispering in his ear, and he couldn't help but smile at what he heard:

"If this was the first night…I can't wait until the others…"

* * *

So there ya go Aki-chan. Teh first chapter of your late b-day present. I hope you like it. lol

And to all other readers, I hope you all liked it too.


End file.
